brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Tyrannosaurus rex
1781 Dinosaur Babies 2601 T-Rex Dinosaurs 2604 Dino World 2605 Dinosaur Park 2803 Dinosaur Babies 2821 Dinosaurs Fun Forest 2851 Medium Dino Bucket 2922 Dinosaur Blocks 3615 Theatre Stories DUPLO version 2 (adult): 5597 Dino Trap 5598 Dino Valley System version 1 (adult): 5987 Dino Research Compound 1349 LEGO Studios Steven Spielberg MovieMaker Set 5975 T-Rex Transport LEGO Racers 2 System version 2 (adult): 6720 Tyrannosaurus 1371 Spinosaurus Attack System version 3 (adult): 7477 T-1 Typhoon vs. T-Rex 7476 Iron Predator vs. T-Rex System version 4 (adult): 5886 T-Rex Hunter 5887 Dino Defense HQ 75918 T. rex Tracker 10758 T-Rex Breakout 75933 T-Rex Transport }} The Tyrannosaurus rex, or T-rex, (Tye-RAN-uh-SAWR-us) is a LEGO Animal dinosaur, usually made of multiple parts. Since the first T-rex was released in 1997 in DUPLO, various incarnations and versions of the T-rex have been released since. DUPLO Tyrannosaurs DUPLO T-rex version 1 The first T-Rex figures appeared in 1997 in the preschool targeted DUPLO Theme. The figure was part of DUPLO's new Dino theme, and was only one single piece with no movable parts. The original DUPLO Tyrannosaurs only came in red, and in two sizes: an adult T-rex, and a baby T-rex. In 1999, blue colored baby DUPLO T-rex were made available in the sets 2803 Dinosaur Babies and 2821 Dinosaurs Fun Forest. A green colored DUPLO T-Rex was produced in 2002 for the set 3615 Theatre Stories. DUPLO T-rex version 2 2008 saw the reintroduction of DUPLO's Dino (DUPLO) theme, but with a new DUPLO T-rex figure which was more articulated, with movable parts. The new DUPLO T-rex was produced in dark red and green. System Tyrannosaurs Version 1, Dino Island 2000 saw the release of the Adventurers sub-theme Dino Island, which featured the first T-Rex figure made specifically for LEGO Systems sets. The figure consisted of five movable parts, including arms originally used for the Dragon minifigure. A new head, tail, and body piece were made specifically for the new theme and the figure would only be produced in green. The T-rex would go on to be used in the Studios set 1349 LEGO Studios Steven Spielberg MovieMaker Set and two sets related to Adventurers theme. Two of these Tyrannosauruses appear in the video game LEGO Racers 2 running around Dino Island. The T-Rex also appears in the video game LEGO Island 2. Version 2, Dinosaurs, Jurassic Park 3 In 2001, LEGO released its Dinosaurs line, which consisted of new dinosaur figures made of new interchangeable movable parts which could be mixed and matched to create different species of dinosaurs. The set 6720 Tyrannosaurus featured a new incarnation of the T-Rex utilizing brand new parts, as well as the same head and arm pieces from the previous T-Rex minifigure, as well as Part 6027 as it's tongue. The figure also came with a fin piece which could be connected to it's back to make it resemble a Spinosaurus. The new T-Rex was much bigger than it's predecessor and was colored sand blue instead of green. In 2001 the same T-Rex figure would be utilized again in the Jurassic Park 3 set 1371 Spinosaurus Attack, but as a Spinosaurus, with a fin attached to it's back. The figure was colored dark grey instead of sand blue. Version 3, Dino Attack / Dino 2010 With the released of the Dino Attack / Dino 2010 theme in 2005, came yet another brand new version of the T-rex. The new figure was made of all new parts and came only in two different versions: one, black with a green underbelly, and one black with a red underbelly. T-rex Story in Dino Attack: T-Rex is the King of the Mutant Dinosaurs, having several abilities. These include laser vision, plasma breathing, mouth radiation/heat, and the ability to bite through steel. As if not that was not formidable enough, the T-Rex also is extremely strong; a single sweep of its tail can knock a building over. The Dino Attack T-rex was released in 2005 in the T-1 Typhoon and Iron Predator sets. The "green" T-rex was released in the Iron Predator set and is thought to be female. The "red" Tyrannosaurus was released in the T-1 Typhoon set, along with a Pteranodon and is thought to be male. Version 4, Dino, "Jurassic World" In 2012, a new version of the T-Rex is released in the theme known as Dino. It appeared in the sets 5886 T-Rex Hunter, and 5887 Dino Defense HQ. Like in Dino Attack, there are 2 differently colored versions of the T-Rex in this theme. One is red with dark brown stripes, and the other green with dark brown stripes. Only the one with red stripes appeared in Dino Outbreak, and that one is also featured on the title image for the game. In 2015 and 2018, the T. Rex was released with different color schemes for the Jurassic World theme. The Tyrannosaurus is one of the playable dinosaurs in the LEGO Jurassic World video game. As the game is based on all four films, the Tyrannosaurus rex ''appears at several points in the game. Because the humorous nature of the game, the Tyrannosaurs as most of the Dinosaurs in the game are depicted with human-like intelligence, doing things like eating hamburgers wearing a bib and drinking coffee. Also though the Tyrannosaurs in the game still eat people, they usually end up spitting them out alive later on such as Rexy spitting out Donald Gennaro after defeating The Big One. Another example is the captured Tyrannosaur Buck spitting out Robert Burke and the other InGen Hunters. Also the Infant ''T. rex does not eat Peter Ludlow, instead Ludlow is taken back to Isla Sorna where he becomes part of the infant's mobile. When Rexy ate Donald Gennaro, she opened her mouth again, and he was using the toilet cleaner to supposedly "clean" Rexy's teeth. Both the Infant T. rex and adult T. rex are playable, unlocked once the Tyrannosaurus' Amber Brick is obtained in the Control Room level, by breaking the LEGO glass on a Vending Machine found in the level with Lex Murphy's Scream ability. Once the Amber Brick is obtained the Infant and Adult Tyrannosaurus are unlocked for Free Play. However only the Infant can be selected from the character selection menu, while the Adult can only be summoned via Dino Spawners capable of spawning large dinosaurs, such as the one in the Tyrannosaur Paddock and other large open areas. Rexy can also be released into the Tyrannosaur Enclosure located in Jurassic World via shooting an electric switch using an Electric rifle. The playable Adult Tyrannosaur has two abilities, Roar and Dino Strength. Its Roar ability allows it to break Amber LEGO objects and destructible objects by roaring. Dino Strength allows it to break special Dino strength objects. The Infant T. rex however has no special abilities. During certain points in the story, Tyrannosaurs can be controlled to fight enemy dinosaurs such as The Big One, Spinosaurus, and Indominus rex which act as boss battles. Also an adult Tyrannosaurus Skeleton can be unlocked as a playable character via collecting all 10 Minikits in Jurassic Park's Visitor Center''chapter (''Kitchen Escape, Control Room, and Main Hall). This will also unlock the Tyrannosaur hologram in Jurassic World's Innovation Center. The playable T. rex Skeleton uses the same animation, vocal effects, and abilities as the standard T. rex. Like all the Dinosaurs in the game, the player can customize their own Tyrannosaurus. Through customization the Tyrannosaurus head option can be added to other dinosaurs to grant them the ability to roar like a Tyrannosaurus. Other appearances The LEGO Batman Movie In The LEGO Batman Movie, a Tyrannosaurus is among the inmates of the Phantom Zone. Colors and ID Numbers DUPLO Version 1: Adult T-rex * Red (ID #31050px1) (1997) * Green (ID #31050px2) (2002) Baby T-rex: * Red (ID #31047px1) (1997) * Blue (1999) Version 2: * Dark red (2008) * Green (2008) System Version 1: * Green (2000) Version 2: * Sand blue (2001) * Dark stone (Dark grey) (2001) Version 3: * Black with green underbelly (2005) * Black with red underbelly (2005) Appearances DUPLO DUPLO Version One Adult *2601 T-Rex Dinosaurs *2604 Dino World *2605 Dinosaur Park *2821 Dinosaurs Fun Forest *2851 Medium Dino Bucket DUPLO Version One Baby *2803 Dinosaur Babies *1781 Dinosaur Babies *2601 T-Rex Dinosaurs *2604 Dino World *2605 Dinosaur Park *2851 Medium Dino Bucket *2922 Dinosaur Blocks *3615 Theatre Stories DUPLO Version Two Adult: *5597 Dino Trap *5598 Dino Valley DUPLO Version Three Adult: * 10880 T-Rex Tower System System Version One Adult: *5987 Dino Research Compound *1349 LEGO Studios Steven Spielberg MovieMaker Set *5975 T-Rex Transport *LEGO Racers 2 System Version One Baby: *5987 Dino Research Compound *1349 LEGO Studios Steven Spielberg MovieMaker Set *5975 T-Rex Transport *1278 Johnny Thunder & Baby T *1354 Dino Head Attack *4079 Mini Rex *5903 Johnny Thunder and Baby T *5914 Sam Sinister and Baby T *5955 All Terrain Trapper *7623 Temple Escape *7627 Temple of the Crystal Skull *7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion *8967 Gold Tooth's Getaway System Version Two Adult: *6720 Tyrannosaurus *1371 Spinosaurus Attack System Version Three Adult: *7477 T-1 Typhoon vs. T-Rex *7476 Iron Predator vs. T-Rex System Version Four Adult: *5886 T-Rex Hunter *5887 Dino Defense HQ *75918 T. rex Tracker *10758 T-Rex Breakout *75933 T-Rex Transport *75938 T.Rex vs Dino-Mech Battle Other *4078 T-Rex *4507 Prehistoric Creatures *6914 Prehistoric Hunters * 75936 Jurassic Park: T-Rex Rampage Notes * T-Rex have also appeared as stickers and as an item in My LEGO Network. * There have also been baby T-rex figures released. * According to the "Did you Know?" page for Tribal Hunter, the Tyrannosaurus is very ticklish. * T-Rexes appear in both endings of Legoland (game) Gallery of System Versions Gallery DUPLO Duplo_Blue_Baby_T-Rex.jpg|1999 DUPLO blue baby T-rex. Duplo_Green_T-Rex.jpg|2002 DUPLO green T-rex. Red_T-Rex2_Duplo.jpg|2008 DUPLO red T-rex. Duplo_T-Rex_2.jpg|2008 DUPLO green T-rex. Dino Attack T-RexHUGE.png|Red-bellied Dino Attack T-rex. T-RexGIANT.png|Green-bellied Dino Attack T-rex. Dino Dinologo.png|T-Rex with logo for Dino. T-Rex-2.png|Orange T-Rex from the Dino. T-Rex-1.png|Green T-Rex from the Dino. Jurassic World 17274457_Alt05.jpeg|2015 75933 Tyrannosaurus.png|2018 GUEST 36976bb6-0b33-4392-b106-632b1b054aa8.jpg|2018 75938 T.Rex.png|2019 Tyrannosaurus Rex.png|T. Rex from the game SkeleT. Rex.png|T. Rex skeleton from the game Baby T. Rex.png|Infant T. Rex from the game Miscellaneous T Rex.PNG|A T-rex in LEGO Racers 2 6720 Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg|2001 Sand blue T-rex from the Dinosaurs theme. 4078.jpg|4078 T-Rex 4507.jpg|4507 Prehistoric Creatures 6914-1.jpg|6914 Prehistoric Hunters 31058 T. rex.jpg|31058 Mighty Dinosaurs See also * Baby Tyrannosaurus rex Sources * http://www.peeron.com/cgi-bin/invcgis/psearch?query=t-Rex&limit=none Category:Animals Category:Dino Island Category:Dino (System) Category:Minifigures introduced in 1997 Category:Dino Attack minifigures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Studios minifigures Category:Adventurers Minifigures Category:Dino minifigures Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures